My Sister is ONE of a Kind
by Scarlet-Versification-4201
Summary: Throughout your life, your sister is there during good times and bad. She is the only other person who truly understands your crazy family and knows both your darkest secrets and your best qualities. Read to experience real sisterhood. This new story is all about love and family starring Stella and Flora as the sweetest pair of sisters in the world!


**My Sister is ONE of a Kind!**

**Summary:**** Throughout your life, your sister is there during good times and bad. She is the only other person who truly understands your crazy family and knows both your darkest secrets and your best qualities.**** Read to experience real sisterhood. This new story is all about love and family starring Stella and flora as the sweetest pair of sisters in the world! **

_**Chapter 1. I will protect my sister always!**_

* * *

><p>'<strong>Sisters may drive you crazy, get into your stuff and irritate you. <strong>

**However, if anyone else dares say so, a sister will defend you to the death.'**

* * *

><p>It was a slow and busy day. The tick-tick of the grand pendulum clock echoed through the huge library. The rhythm was being disturbed by the tuck-tuck sound of typing, the keyboard were causing. It came from the centre of the room, where a radiant young girl with hair as shiny as golden threads and eyes as sparkly as the sun, was typing furiously into her laptop, with her eyes narrowed with concentration and lips curled to a frown. She was a young lady with so much energy and will. She was a career-oriented fashion designer who made the French drool. She was one of Paris' top 5 fashion designers, Stella Solaria!<p>

As the morning turned to noon, the door to the library slowly opened with a click. And in came a girl as beautiful as a rose, with hair the colour of caramel and eyes that sparkled like emerald. She was a very gentle and caring woman. If it was the time for kings and kingdom, she can be used as an example for 'she is not a mere plaything for the bedchamber. She thinks like a queen!' She was a professor in one of the most prestigious medical college in California, and she specialized in cardiology. Maybe that is the primary reason why she understood how others felt and they needed to be took care of without hurting them mentally or physically! She was the fashion designer's elder sister, Flora Solaria!

"Stel, how long do you plan to keep on working without having anything?" she asked as she walked over to her younger sister.

"Oh big sis, I am strong enough to go on without eating for at least one day, why fear about fifteen or sixteen hours then?" the younger sister retorted.

"You know, sixteen hours is pretty close to one day!" Flora stated.

"Nope. It is eight hours away from one day. That makes 480 minutes! There's plenty of time!" Stella laughed, continuing her typing frenzy.

"Well then, extend it by eating this! I ordered your favourite pepperoni pizza, _with extra cheese_!" Flora exclaimed, which caught her attention.

"WITH EXTRA CHEESE?" Stella squealed and leaped out from her chair.

"WHOAAA! Hold your horses. Sit down, then I will serve you!" Flora ordered pointing to the big oval table near the shelves with books scattered all over.

Stella made a face and then went there and sat down. Flora served a slice and watched as her younger sister shoved it all into her small mouth.

"If you eat like that, your mouth will start swelling like wet leather!"

The two sisters turned around to see their grandmother, Serena walk in.

"Oh please Granny, your granddaughter's mouth is big enough to contain a slice of size small pizza!" Stella retorted.

"Did you take your medications?" she added.

"Look who's talking!" Flora muttered.

Serena smiled nervously but then diverted the attention to her younger grandchild.

"Isn't your check-up today, Stel?" Serena asked.

"Nope!" she replied.

"YES!" Flora corrected.

"Like I am gonna go!" Stella muttered.

"Oh you don't have to, Stella dear!" Granny smiled.

"Really?" Stella asked hopefully.

"Of course not! Be a good girl and go meet Roy! Otherwise I'll kick you out of this house!" Granny's face turned serious, scaring Stella, while Flora laughed silently.

"I was joking Granny. Flora, get ready! We are going to the clinic!" Stella exclaimed with her eyes wide.

"I am not the one in pyjamas here." Flora chuckled.

Stella looked down to her figure and saw her pink top and polka-dotted shorts on. She looked up, smiled sheepishly and ran out muttering to herself, leaving the other two to laugh.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later...<p>

"Breathe in slowly, Stel." Dr. Roy Mason, Stella's physician and Flora's best friend told Stella as he checked her breathing through the stethoscope.

"No swimming for you for a month!" he exclaimed at last.

"WHAT? ROY, that's not fair!" she whined, as she was a lover of swimming, especially when she was coming back from work.

"Stel, calm down! Roy, tell me she don't have any fluids in her lungs now!" flora pleaded her best friend, but he just shook his head.

"I can't!" she frowned.

"Swimming is banned for you starting now!" Flora became serious. No matter what happened, she was not ready to accept something happening to her tiny and weak sister.

"Okay!" Stella surrendered. She knew that there was no loophole for her from this when her sister was so protective of her.

After some more checkups, Stella was not allowed to work over-time; she was not to be stressed; not to have anything salty and was prescribed with a list as long as Christmas wish-list of tablets and syrups.

"What is wrong with you, Roy? I don't want to take syrups! They are too bitter!" Stella continued whining.

"Your pulse is weak while additional sounds are coming from your heart valves. I and your sister very know what that means, Stel! And you are coming here on Tuesday to get a check-up on your heart! Also your blood pressure is too high! Stop eating those pizza and KFC and take in some vegetables and fruits for a month." Roy said strictly.

"If you were not like my brother, I would have killed you by now!" Stella declared and stormed out of the room.

"I don't know what to do! She's getting weaker by day." Flora cried, resting her head on her palm.

"She will be fine. Get her married to someone who will look after her!" Roy comforted.

Flora looked up and laughed pathetically.

"Roy, you know Stel too much to expect something like that from her! She is 22, but has never made at least boyfriend or a date! She turned down all the boys who still dream of her. How do you expect me to get her hitched when she is like this?" she asked helplessly.

"You are right! But, you never had a boyfriend too! You were the same as her!" Roy reasoned.

"I went on dates at least. And I am mature and I know what I should do! But Stel's just an immature sweetheart, she don't know how the world works!" Now the Flora was the one whining.

"Oh please Flo, I know my Stel-Bell! She didn't get on top of the fashion ladder for nothing! Now you also join her. I have to go meet this old couple up the hill!" with that they exited the clinic to find an irritated Stella.

"Flo, I didn't buy that brand new phone for you so you don't have to pick up my call, you know!" she huffed, amusing Flora and Roy. Roy left the sisters to fight for themselves and after a little consoling and confronting, they made up.

* * *

><p>"So what was so urgent that you called me ten times?" Flora asked, while Stella drove her red convertible back to her house. She carefully backed the car to the garage.<p>

"Oops, I forgot! Granny wanted you to call her and she forgot to save your number after the old one fell into the pond!" she shrugged. The pond incident is a long story.

Flora frowned.

"I think you should check your head on Tuesday too!" she exclaimed as she ran out to the house. Stella followed and when they entered, they saw guests sitting at the living room, a middle-aged woman and two hot men.

"There you are! Stella, why didn't you call back?" Serena asked her spoilt little brat.

"Ask your elder grandchild, Granny. She was busy complaining to her best friend about me that she lost track of time!" Stella complained, which made Serena Flora roll their eyes.

"But Mrs. Solaria, you said Flora and Stella went to a clinic for Stella's check up!" the middle-aged woman exclaimed, bewildered. "But now they are saying they were at Flora's best friend's! Should I take it that you lied to us?"

Stella wanted to laugh seeing the dramatic tone in which she was talking but instead she said,

"Roy, Flora's best friend is my physician! So in conclusion, we were at the clinic talking to Flora's best friend, about my health!" she smiled the whole time, suppressing the laughter she was about to spill.

The woman looked uncertain.

"Is that so?" she asked. "And what did the doctor say?"

"What he tells all the time!" Stella shrugged and went to sit down on the arm of her grandmother's chair, while Serena stroked her hair lovingly.

"She's getting weaker and she's not allowed to swim! Nor is she allowed to eat salty things, work over-time or get stressed!" Flora recited what Roy told her to make sure.

"And he gave a bag full of medications!" Stella added.

"That seems serious! I hope she don't have any illness! Especially, with all these dangerous toxics nowadays, you should take extra precautions!" the lady said.

"Her BP is high, pulse is weak and there are some disorders in her heart valves. She is going to be checked by the cardiologists on Tuesday! And I assure you ma'am, she got no illness from toxics! Roy checked her blood and its fine excluding the excess salt in it!" Flora smiled.

"Oh God! Stel, go upstairs and rest!" Serena said but Stella didn't move from her seat.

"Oh come on Granny, here I am talking to the guest, and you are asking me to leave before I know who they are?" she retorted.

"Oh, my mistake! I am Gloria Shields! These two are my nephews, Brandon and Helia Shields!" the lady guest said.

"Nice to meet you!" Flora smiled at all the three guests. Three of them smiled back and Brandon, who had brown hair and chocolate eyes, whispered something to Helia, who had blue hair and blue eyes.

"An honour to meet you guys! So, are you here for a business deal with my Uncle?" Stella asked, curling her beautiful golden strands.

"No, we are here to see Flora! Helia and she are going to get married!" Gloria said, with pride.

"WHAT?" Flora, Stella and Ben, Stella's cousin asked in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>That cliff hanger was good right? I hope you like this new rewritten part of My sister in one in thousands! Please review, favourite and follow! Till next time, Chao!<strong>


End file.
